1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a honeycomb structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
Aggregated honeycomb structure formed by bonding a plurality of honeycomb fired bodies together having a large number of cells disposed in a longitudinal direction has been known as a exhaust-gas purifying filter or a catalyst supporting carrier. In such an aggregated honeycomb structure, an adhesive layer is formed on a side face of each of the honeycomb fired bodies, and the honeycomb fired bodies are bonded together by interposing the adhesive layer.
As a method for manufacturing a round pillar-shaped honeycomb structure among such honeycomb structures, a method for manufacturing a honeycomb structure by bonding three kinds of honeycomb fired bodies each having a different shape together by interposing an adhesive layer is disclosed in JP2004-154718A.
Upon bonding honeycomb fired bodies together, the honeycomb fired bodies have been bonded one by one by applying adhesive paste to a side face of a honeycomb fired body, and putting another honeycomb fired body on the adhesive-paste applied face in such a manner that the adhesive-paste applied face and a side face of another honeycomb fired body are made to be superposed.
In this case, a dimensional accuracy of the honeycomb structure to be manufactured may be deteriorated by a variation in the thickness of the adhesive paste to be applied. To solve such a problem, a method in which a spacer is inserted into an adhesive layer has been disclosed in JP2002-102627A.
The contents of JP2004-154718A and JP2002-102627A are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.